This invention is directed to an improved game paddle, and in particular, to an improved game paddle having a wood core sandwiched between two metal skin layers.
Heretofore, in outdoor paddle sports, such as paddleball, platform tennis, and the like, the playability and sensitivity of wood has caused a reluctance on the part of players to utilize paddles made of materials other than wood. Nevertheless, wood is subject to weathering (cracking, warping, chipping, etc.) particularly after the protective coating provided by the manufacturer is worn away through constant use. Moreover, because the thickness of a wood paddle blade must be such as to provide sufficient strength, efforts in lightening the weight of the paddle blade by reducing the thickness thereof have been less than completely satisfactory. Although paddles formed entirely of metal, with a core of honeycombed aluminum have been proposed for providing a lighter paddle, the playability and sensitivity of wood is lost. Accordingly, a paddle construction capable of obtaining the playability and sensitivity of wood and having the rigidity and strength of metal is desired.